Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Thirteen people try a seemliness unharmful game, but soon realize they had made a terrible mistake in the game. They must now fight against time to save eachother before time runs out, or they will all be a participant in the horrible blood bath. Rated Mature T for some gory action, blood, and curses. Pairings? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

"_It was a rainy day after school._

_You know, just like this one._

_Running down the steps, the kindly teacher lost her footing, slipping down..._

_She tumbled, and fell, and...she died._

_...You've all heard the stories, no?_

_Before Burgess High was built, another school was here on this property._

_Heavenly Berk elementary was once here. _

_Such a horrible thing to happen._

_The Principle was devasated. _

_So he took his own life the day his school was knocked down._

_You see, he treated the school like it was his own child. Same as all the students and the teachers._

_As the story goes, the principle climbed to the highest floor. He then threw himself to his death... "_

The teens gasped.

"People thought the school was cursed, and many had died there. That is why it was shut down." Merida said. "However! They say that the teacher still doesn't know she died, even today..."

"On rainy days much like this one, she still haunts the school corridors. At exactly seven o' clock, she is said to appear, a sudden black out following in tow with her. She knocks on the door, and asks in a shrill voice '_Is Anyone Still There?_' And then..."

A sudden thunder clap was heard.

"Arggh!" Tadashi yelped.

The girls all screamed out. Tadashi was going to move back, but he tripped, falling on his butt.

"Damn it, a black out!" He said.

"Tadashi, pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Rapunzel cried, pulling Tadashi up.

"But it was scary!" Tadashi said.

"Hehe. Who knew the big bad Tadashi was capable of being scared." Merida snickered.

"Nice try, DunBroch. You had me going there for a second." Jack said.

"It wasn't her! She was standing near me the whole time!" Hiccup wailed. "This is a real black out!"

Everyone seemed uneven, before a soft knock was heard at the door. Everyone stared at the door, before a voice squeaked out.

"Is anyone still there?" The voice said, in a high shrill voice.

Everyone lost their mind, screaming at the top of their lungs. Over the screaming, the door slid open. The screaming intensified. It wasn't until the lights flickering on that everyone stopped screaming.

Merida doubled over in laughter.

"Good one, Sensei." Merida said, wheezing over her laughter.

Groot stood in the door frame, almost making him seem giant. Of course he was, he stood at 6'6. Groot gave his deep chuckle, before smiling.

"It was a pleasure to work with you, Miss DunBroch." Groot smiled.

Rapunzel stood there. She then turned, and glared at her girlfriend.

"Merida! How could you! You scared me to death!" She shouted.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. You know you love the joke!" Merida said, bending down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hey, P.O is not meant for kids!" Said a tiny voice behind the open door.

"Hiro?" Orian asked.

A blur of a red shirt flew into the room, and jumped up to hug his older sister. Caught off guard, she toppled down.

"Geroff me!" She said.

Hiro stood up, giving a crooked smile. He looked at his big sisters friends.

"Heya! I'm Hiro Hamada, younger brother of Tadashi and Orian!" He said, bowing.

All the girls stayed quiet, before 'awwing'.

"Kawaii!" Elsa said, almost getting a nose bleed.

"I had no idea you had such a cute little brother, Tadashi!" Rapunzel said, hugging Hiro.

"Mmf, Mff!" Hiro said.

Rapunzel stopped hugging him, blushing madly. Everyone snickered.

"It seems like your humungous boobs suffocated him!" Hans laughed.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" Orian said, back hand slapped him.

"But you just cursed, Onee-chan!" Hiro said to her. "It wouldn't make a difference if you cursed as well."

"The boy speaks the truth." Groot calmly said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Ana held up her hands. "Didn't Tadashi say he had a little brother he wished to - and I quote - 'ravish'?"

Tadashi flushed so hard, he looked to the equivalent to a tomato. Hiro blinked, twice, thrice, and four times.

"He didn't tell you he already did?" He finally said.

Ana had her mouth hanging open. No one was sure if it was real, or a bluff. Well, Tadashi nodding was pretty much a confession. Groot looked at Tadashi in confusion. He tended to do that when he needed an elaboration on a certain subject. Tadashi and Groot went to a different corner, and began talking.

"So." Hiccup said. "How did it feel?"

Hiro blinked. "Huh? How did what feel? Oh, that! Uh, painful."

Hiccup rubbed his non-existed beard.

"How big was he?" Orian suggested.

"Ew, you're my sister, why would you want to know?!" Hiro said.

"But you're the one who had it with him." Orian retorted.

"...Touche." Hiro snapped his fingers. "He was...biiiggg."

Orian stared at Rapunzel, Elsa, Ana, Merida, and Sophia. That was probably an exaggeration, since Hiro is shorter than Sophia. After a few moments, Merida called back. She the took out a paper doll.

"Okay everyone!" She bubbled. "I want you all to take a piece of this paper doll, and then gripping it hard, dig your finger nails in it!"

Hiro, Tadashi, Orian, Merida, Rapunzel, Sophia, Elsa, Ana, Groot, Hans, Jack, Hiccup, and Rosalina came into a circle, gripping pieces of the paper doll. A total of thirteen people.

"So, everyone must close their eyes, and say 'Hookfang, we beg of you' the same amount of people there are here. So, you must say it a total of thirteen. No more, no less. After that, everyone opens their eyes, and then we all rip our piece of the paper doll." Merida said.

And with that, everyone closed their eyes, and began counting. Everyone opened their eyes, and ripped their pieces.

"Okay, now. Everyone put it in a safe place, like your school I.D wallet." Merida said, putting her's away in her I.D wallet.

As everyone did that, the ground suddenly shook, knocking all present off their feet and onto the ground.

"An earthquake?!" Sophia half yelled.

"Kids, get under the desks **NOW**!" Groot shouted out.

But before anyone could, the shaking stopped. Everyone was panting hard, barely believing they might have survived an earthquake.

"Did..it just stop?" Rosalina whispered.

That thought was soon answered when the ground bellow them cracked open, creating a pitch black pit. Screams filled the air as the thirteen people fell into the pit, before the ground above them snapped shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: Hello people.<strong>

**Steam: New story!**

**Fire: This one may be a tiny bit short, possibly about ten chapters.**

**Steam: Incase you didn't know, this book is based off of Corpse Party, and it will have both the anime and the game. So please, enjoy.**

**Demon: Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

Tadashi groaned, holding his throbbing head as he got up. He looked around, trying to remember where he was.

_Oh yeah, we fell through the hole in the ground_ Tadashi thought, before looking around. _But where is everybody?_

He tried to get up, before falling down again. He gasped in pain, before looking at his foot. It was slightly swollen, and slightly twisted. Ugh, he either broke it, or it's sprained. He looked around again, before finding his Paper Doll piece. Picking it up, he heard a slight movement. Tadashi looked up, alarmed at the sudden movement, before spotting a large mess of hair.

"Hiro...?" Tadashi murmured.

He crawled over to the body, and sure enough, it was Hiro. Tadashi poked his arm, once, twice, thrice, and four times before Hiro woke up. Hiro rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"'Dashi? Where are we?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see the others." Tadashi shook his head.

Hiro gave a pout, before standing up. He pulled Tadashi up as well, more so Tadashi putting force.

"Big bro...?" Hiro said. "Can you walk?"

Tadashi nodded, and they went out the worn out door. Going into the hallway, it seemed endless, and narrow. Walking down, they spotted a few things that were...unsettling. Hiro whimpered. Tadashi knew Hiro was very easily scared, and this may have too explicit for him.

"Oni-chan, I don't like it here.." Hiro's voice cracked.

"It's okay, Outoto, please don't cry." Tadashi said, picking up Hiro, and pecking him in the cheek.

Hiro snuggled into Tadashi as they both went down the hallway. Tadashi looked at a certain paper, that read: _Kids caught running in the hallway will severely be killed _. Tadashi winced, noticing that the paper was splattered in blood, and had a man holding a knife chopping children. Tadashi quickly went away, wanting to get away from it, for he felt he was being enticed by it. Now that wouldn't be good, now would it?

Tadashi went inside a room, and put Hiro down. Hiro whined, but stayed close to Tadashi as they wandered through the classroom.

"Oni-chan, I have to use the bathroom..." Hiro whimpered.

"Don't worry, little bro, well find one." Tadashi said, looking around the classroom again.

Nothing was to be found. They both left, shutting the classroom door behind them.

"Oni-chan, did you see that the desks looked small? Could this be an elementary school?" Hiro said.

Tadashi didn't have an answer. Sure, the desks looked small...but that didn't mean they could be in an elementary school, right? Nevertheless, the point was, they were stuck in a school with no way to find their friends.

Suddenly, Tadashi gagged. The smell was very much metalic. Hiro squealed.

"Ew, I stepped in it!" Hiro cried.

Tadashi looked. His eyes widened. The wall behind Hiro was blood covered, smashed organs splattered all around it. Brown hair stuck to some of the blood. The blood wasn't even dried yet, still very much wet. Hiro immediately ran behind Tadashi. He couldn't take the smell, so Tadashi and Hiro both left the scene.

Sometime later, Hiro stopped, doubled over, and vomited. Between vomits, he whimpered and cried. Tadashi did his best to comfort his little bro. A few minutes later, Tadadhi finally declared they were lost. They both passed the same infirmary five times, seeming to go in circles. But that was impossible, since they were three floors above the first floor.

" 'D-D-Da-Dashi...!" Hiro suddenly screamed.

Tadashi looked in the direction of where Hiro was pointing to. Tadashi could not see what was there, but Hiro gripped his hair, sank to his knees and suddenly gave a strangled scream. His eyes were wide and the veins seemed to be coiling and returning.

"Hiro! Snap out of it!" Tadashi yelled.

"Get me out of here!" Hiro screamed, him bleeding pretty hard from his nose. "Don't look at his eyes! "

Tadashi didn't exactly know what Hiro meant until he turned behind him, a small boy that had a shirt stained with blood walking up to both of them, holding a pair of bloody scissors. His eyes were wide, just like Hiros. The eyes seemed to give off an unearthly red glow, giving off a sleepy like arua. The boys mouth split in a twisted smile.

Tadashi picked Hiro up, and ran from the scene. He was pretty sure the boy wasn't following them. Pfft. If only. Tadashi tripped, both falling on the ground, before the person in front of him scrambled up, and ran away. Footsteps kicked into his back, before a tiny whisp sound followed shortly (Pun not intended)

* * *

><p>Rapunzel walked towards the infirmary. She was tired from yelling so much. Her throat was sore, and she was extremely thirsty (pun not intended). The small water fountains were blocked off, blocked by rust.<p>

She was a few feet from the Infirmary door when she heard a sudden scream. Demented laughter rang out during the scream and the sound of a Chain-Saw suddenly was heard. The screams became louder.

"No! No! No! IYEEE!" The person cried.

Then came the sound of Blood splattering, flesh being ruptured, and the strangled screams. The screams lasted for about a second or two. Then came a thud, then a dragging sound. The sound of something opening, something being stuffed into that something, then the sound of something closing.

Rapunzel backed off. She was hyperventilating.

"O-o-o-h my g-g-g-od...That...That was murder!" Rapunzel gave a small yelp as the door opened.

A familiar face and body came out the door, a blank and oblivious look in their eyes. Rapunzel stayed quiet. The person made a groaning sound, before running aimlessly away.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: Hello peeps.<strong>

**Steam: No, We did not die. Yet.**

**Fire: It's just that today both Steam and Demon went to a competition..and won once...and lost three times.**

**Demon: You know what? Shut the fuck up.**

**Steam: Yeah!**

**Fire: Whatever.**

**Demon: Please Read and Review! Also, try to figure out who the mystery person is.**


End file.
